Reverse
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: [ONESHOOT] "Ohh.. jadi kau meremehkan kekuatanku ya? Mari aku perlihatkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. AHAHAHAHAHA!" /Gift for Independence Day Of Indonesia (sebenernya gak juga sih..)


**Hai hai~ Din kembali lagi~**

 **Maaf, rencana sih lagi mau fokus buat ngelanjutin Ff lain... Tapi, mau gimana lagi. Ide ini sayang kalo gak dituangkan secepatnya XD**

 **Tanpa banyak omong lagi...**

 **HAPPY READING~**

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta / Animonsta Studios, Malaysia**

 **Reverse © IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **Warning : OOC, Action gak berasa dan aneh, mungkin ada typo, humor dikit-dikit, no pairing, no sho-ai apalagi yaoi dan yuri, serta antek-anteknya yang lain.**

 **Kritik dan Saran dibutuhkan, mengingat saya adalah Author yang baru beberapa bulan lalu menulis**

 **Please, kasih support dan pendapat kalian**

 **Jangan flame dan jadi Dark Readers**

 **~*oOo*~**

DUAARRR!

"Muahahahahaha!"

Sesosok makhluk hijau aneh berkepala kotak yang duduk di atas robot ungu besar yang sama uniknya muncul setelah asap hasil ledakan tadi hilang.

Wow~! Ternyata ia adalah alien, sodara-sodaraaaa~!

Tapi kok...

Semua orang masih tenang-tenang aja bahkan jalan-jalan santai sambil megangin hpnya sambil berteriak "Woah, banyak pokemon disini! Ih di belakang gue ada juga!" layaknya tante tante girang, sih?

Merasa diacuhkan, sang alien makin geram saja. "Grrrhhh.. aku akan hancurkan Bumi ini!"

Krik krik... krik krik

Semua orang yang ada di sekeliling alien hijau itu hanya menengok sebentar dengan ekspresi facepalm dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mencari pokemon mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Mau tau kenapa?

Kejadian yang sedang saya ceritakan sekarang sudah terjadi hampir tiap minggu. Dan seluruh penduduk Pulau Rintis sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Yah, memang agak ngeri sih melihat lubang yang menganga besar setelah ditembak laser oleh robot ungu itu.

Tapi, untuk apa takut kalau ada—

"Apalagi sih, Adu Du? Kau tidak bosan kalah, apa?"

Pahlawan berkepala jeruk bertanduk berkekuatan element kita ini, Boboiboy!

 _Sesuatu masa keadaan dunia penuh bahaya~_

 _Ancaman dari musuh-musuh Bumi~ Selamatkanlah kita_

 _Hero yang ada, hero manusia~_

 _Penyelamat Bumi~ Penyelamat Bumi~!_

 _Alien datang menakluki Bumi, demi koko yang dicari-cari_

 _Mereka kan tiba tak lama lagi_

 _Apa mungkin terjadi~?_

 _Jadi kita perlukan penyelamat Bumi~!_

 _BoBoiBoy!_

Semua menengok pada Author yang tengah semangat mendengarkan lagu soundtrack animasi yang terkenal itu sambil ikut bernyanyi. "Hehe.. maaf. Lanjut, lanjut.."

"Muahahahahahaha!" Alien bernama Adu Du itu mulai tertawa dan tidak mengetahui Boboiboy dan teman-temannya yang tengah menelepon RS Jiwa. "Aku sudah lebih siap, Boboiboy..."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, awan hitam menyelimuti taman Pulau Rintis tersebut. Dengan beberapa suara petir yang terdengar samar.

Lalu, dari balik awan hitam itu muncul robot-robot kecil bundar berwarna ungu dengan mata merah. Sesaat, Boboiboy dan teman-temannya (Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal) tertegun melihat betapa banyaknya robot bundar ungu tersebut.

Oke, ini adalah suasana yang benar-benar mencekam dan... mengerikan.

"TEMBAK!"

Kedua tangan tabung robot-robot tersebut berubah menjadi senapan dengan peluru laser dan menembaki para superhero kita. Sedangkan Adu Du dan Probe –robotnya—sudah menghilang bak di telan Lubang hitam.

"UWAAAAA!"

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!" Muncul portal bundar berwarna kuning dengan 3 simbol element yang langsung saja di masuki Boboiboy. Setelahnya, muncul 3 Boboiboy dengan gaya berpakaian yang berbeda.

Kurasa kalian sudah tau siapa saja dan bagaimana cara berpakaian mereka. Aneh kalau kalian penggemar BoBoiBoy tapi tidak tahu hal yang identik dengan animasi yang satu ini. Haha..

"Tanah pelindung!" Gempa menghantam tanah dengan tangan batunya dan terciptalah gundukan tanah yang tinggi dan melindunginya serta para penduduk dari serangan musuh. "Halilintar! Bantu kawan-kawan mengalahkan robot-robot aneh itu! Taufan! Cepat cari Adu Du dan Probe sekarang! Aku akan melindungi mereka ini!"

"Baik!" Dengan pedang halilintar di kedua tangan, Halilintar melesat dengan gerakan kilatnya dan segera menebas musuhnya. Sedangkan Taufan melaju dengan hoverboard melayangnya untuk mencari si alien kotak.

"Elang bayang! Serang!" mengikuti perintah tuannya, elang bayang milik Fang dengan sadisnya mencakar dan membanting robot-robot bundar tersebut ke tanah.

"Bebola masa!" Ying menciptakan bola biru dis sekeliling robot-robot tersebut dan memperlambat waktu di dalam bola masa tersebut. "Sekarang Yaya!"

"Tumbukan padu!" Yaya yang tengah terbang langsung memukul robot-robot malang itu dengan keras. Kasihan...

Sedangkan Gopal...

"Tukaran cekodok pisaaaanngg~! Wuuhuuu sedapnyaaaa~"

-,Tengah semangat mengubah robot-robot bundar itu menjadi makanan lalu melahapnya. Dasar.

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

"Wah wah... semua sedang sibuk ya. Bukankah begitu, Gempa?"

Gempa langsung menoleh kebelakangnya dengan wajah terkejut. Dan ia mendapati Adu Du dan Probe tengah...

Menodong para penduduk dengan pistol lasernya.

Pantas saja para penduduk itu sedari tadi diam dan Taufan tak kunjung menemukan dua alien ini.

"Woaaa.. lihat kawan-kawanmu itu. Baru saja tadi bersemangat melawan, eehh sekarang sudah terkulai lemas di tanah." Alien hijau itu tersenyum licik.

"Mereka ternyata lemah ya, incik bos~ Hihihi.." Probe terkekeh mengejek. Sedangkan Gempa hanya melongo melihat kawan-kawannya menjadi sasaran empuk para robot bundar.

Mari kuceritakan kejadiannya dengan singkat.

Gopal yang tengah asyik menyantap makanannya lengah dan tertembak di bagian punggungnya. Yaya terkepung dan ditembaki dari berbagai arah lalu jatuh ke tanah.

Ying yang melihat Yaya terjatuh berusaha untuk menolongnya, namun apa daya ia malah tertembak di bagian kaki. Fang yang tengah serius bertarung terlalu fokus menghadap ke depan hingga tak tahu ada musuh di belakangnya hingga ia tertembak di bahunya.

Halilintar yang mendengar teriakan Fang langsung menoleh pada Fang namun ia lengah dan akhirnya tertembak. Sedangkan Taufan, ia memunggungi Probe yang ternyata sudah bersiap di belakangnya dan tertembak oleh Probe.

Sekarang, tinggal sang pemimpin yang belum tumbang.

'Gawat...'

"Selamat tidur, Gempa."

PSIIUU!

"Ukh! Akh..." Gempa tertidur setelah Adu Du menembaknya dengan pistol bius.

"Kalian semua, cepat pergi!" Para penduduk langsung lari sekencang-kencangnya ke rumah mereka masing masing. "Probe! Bawa dia."

"Baik, incik bos!"

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

"Aduh.. Tak guna kau, Adu Du!"

"Sudahlah, Halilintar..."

Sekarang, robot-robot bundar beserta majikannya telah pergi. Dengan segera, Ochobot dan Tok Aba membantu mereka untuk bangkit dan berjalan ke Kedai Tok Aba agar bisa diobati.

Tentu saja perjalanan mereka diisi dengan umpatan kekesalan Halilintar.

"Ukh.. untung saja kita tak terluka seperti saat Kapten Kaizo menyerang kita." Yaya mengusap lengannya yang terkena tembakan laser.

"Baru saja Kapten Kaizo yang menyerang saat itu... kalau Negara Api yang menyerang dan Avatar menghilang, bagaimana?" Sahut Gopal yang baru saja menyeruput hot choco-nya.

"Tenang saja.. kan sekarang ada Full Day School dengan pelajaran mengendalikan element setelah jam 1 siang." Fang menyahut.

"Benarkah? Apa sekolah kita juga begitu?" Tanya Taufan dengan wajah berbinar.

Merasa topik pembicaraan makin ngawur, Ying menyudahinya. "Hoi! Kalian ini sedang bicara apa sih?!"

Sontak 3 laki-laki ini menoleh dan menjawab Ying, "Tentang masa depan~"

Ying dan Yaya facepalm. Sedangkan Tok Aba tepok jidat.

Tak lama, Ochobot datang. "Tok Aba! Gempa gak ada!"

"HAH?!"

"Loh, kok gak ada?" – Halilintar.

"Terus gimana, Ochobot?" – Taufan.

"Gimana Boboiboy bisa bersatu lagi nanti?" – Yaya.

"Dia dalam bahaya, ya?!" – Gopal.

"Bukannya Gempa ngelindungin penduduk tadi?" – Fang.

"Kita harus cari dimana lagi, Ochobot?" – Ying.

"...Bisa tidak, kalian diam dulu?"

"EH?" Yang disuruh diam malah cengengesan.

"Aku punya satu kemungkinan... Gempa diculik sama Adu Du." Jelas Ochobot dengan singkat, padat, dan... dan... apalagi ya?

Halilintar dan Taufan saling pandang (eaaaa), kemudian menatap Ochobot tak percaya. "Jangan bercanda, Ochobot.."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Aku tidak percaya.." Halilintar melipat tangannya di depan dada bidangnya (Re : MASIH ANAK-ANAK COEEEGGG!).

"Kenapa?" Ochobot terlihat penasaran.

Kali ini yang menyahutnya adalah Taufan, "Karena kekuatan Gempa itu pertahanan. Kalo aku atau Halilintar sih mending.. Lah ini malah nyulik kekuatan pertahanan coba."

Tiba-tiba, di sebelah Taufan sudah ada seorang laki-laki bertangan batu dengan iris hitam kelam dan jaket hitam-emas yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... err.. mengerikan. "Jadi, maksudmu aku ini lemah? Begitu?"

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti it...tu.." Taufan melongo.

"GEMPA?!"

Mereka yang tadinya gembira karena Gempa sudah pulang sendiri, berubah menjadi takut melihat seringai mengerikan yang Gempa, sang leader ini tunjukkan. 'Ia jadi mirip Halilintar..'

"Ohh.. jadi kau meremehkan kekuatanku ya? Mari aku perlihatkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tu-TUNGGU! INI BUKAN SEPERTI—"

"TANAH TINGGI!"

BRUUUKKHHH!

"WAAAAA!"

BRUK!

"Aduduh.."

Taufan dkk tersungkur di tanah setelah dilambungkan oleh tanah tinggi milik Gempa. Bahkan Halilintar pun tak sempat menghindar karena kecepatan Gempa tadi.

"Apa yang... ukh." Halilintar bangun dan merasakan sakit pada pinggangnya.

"Ooohh~ Kau masih bisa bangun ya? Fufufu.."

"KAU SUDAH GILA HA?! APA MAKSUDMU MENYERANG KAMI?!"

Gempa hanya tersenyum mendengar kemarahan Halilintar.

* * *

 **|FLASHBACK|**

Di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah, terbaring seorang anak laki-laki berjaket hitam-emas dan bertangan batu yang tangan kakinya terikat sebuah rantai.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gempa?

Perlahan, Gempa membuka iris emasnya. Ia mengerjap sebentar lalu memasang tampang bingung. "Di..mana...?"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga.. untung saja kuberi dosis yang paling sedikit." Suara menyebalkan Adu Du kembali terdengar dan semakin dekat. Tampaknya Gempa sudah bisa menebak dimana ia berada sekarang.

Tentu saja di Markas Kotak Adu Du yang super duper gak modal.

"Hei Adu Du! Lepaskan aku!" Gempa memberontak sembari berteriak marah pada Adu Du.

"Hei... permainan baru saja dimulai. Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu secepat ini." Adu Du kembali tertawa. Lalu, alien hijau kotak itu mengeluarkan pistol aneh dari belakang punggungnya.

"Eh?" Gempa yang berpikir bahwa memberontak pun sia-sia akhirnya memperhatikan gelagat aneh yang memang aneh dari makhluk aneh ini. Langsung saja, ia berfirasat buruk dan berkeringat dingin. 'Mati aku...'

"Kau akan menari untukku, Boboiboy..."

PSIIIUU!

"AAAKKHHH! UWAAAAAKKHH! UUUKHH..." Gempa berteriak kesakitan saat pistol aneh tadi ditembakkan dan mengenainya. Tangannya memberontak dan mengepal kuat. Kakinya berusaha lepas dari rantai dan berusaha menendang apapun yang bisa ia tendang. Sedangkan cahaya aneh berwarna hitam dan emas menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! RENCANAKU KALI INI AKAN BERHASIL! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Setelah beberapa detik, cahaya yang menyelimuti Gempa menghilang perlahan. Gempa pun sudah terlihat tenang. Namun, ada keanehan. Sekarang ranjang dan rantai yang mengikat Gempa sudah hancur, dan Gempa sudah berdiri menghadap Adu Du sambil menunduk.

Dan saat ia menegakkan kepalanya, terlihat perubahan warna matanya dari berwarna emas menjadi hitam kelam. Jangan lupakan pula seringai lebar yang mengerikan itu dengan topi khasnya di kepalanya.

"Halo, te—AKH!" Tanpa basa-basi, Gempa langsung maju dan mencekik Adu Du dengan tangan batunya.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang marah saat ini. Jadi, bolehkah aku membantaimu?" Adu Du ketakutan setengah mati melihat Gempa menyeringai seram padanya.

"Ukh..."

Gempa mengangkat Adu Du dengan tangan yang masih mencekik sang alien, "Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya'..."

"UWAAAAAKKHHH!"

Menit berikutnya, ruangan itu sudah hancur lebur dengan Adu Du yang terkapar tak berdaya di dalamnya.

"Hahaha.. sekarang mereka yang akan menjadi sasaranku.."

 **|FLASHBACK OFF|**

* * *

"Aku tidak gila kok.. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kekuatanku saja." Gempa mengelus tangan batunya dengan santai.

"Halilintar! Tampaknya, ini akibat ulah Adu Du!" Ochobot berteriak dari balik meja bundar kedai. "Jangan lukai dia! Cukup tangkap dia saja!"

Terlambat, Halilintar sudah lebih dulu tersulut emosinya.

"Kau memang keterlaluan! Pedang halilintar! Gerakan kilat!" Dengan sekejap mata, Halilintar sudah berada di belakang Gempa dan bersiap menebas Gempa dengan pedang andalannya.

"Huh.." Gempa bereaksi cepat dan menangkap pedang halilintar yang sudah siap melukainya dengan tangan batunya.

"Apa?!"

"Kau terlalu sombong dengan kekuatanmu sampai kau melupakan posisimu yang ada di bawahku. Kau yang selalu disanjung. AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA ITU!" Gempa merebut pedang halilintar dari tangan sang empunya lalu melompat dan memukul perut Halilintar sampai tersungkur ke tanah.

"Ukh!"

Taufan yang hanya diam sedari tadi langsung marah, "KAU KELEWATAN, GEMPA! GERUDI TAUFAN!" Taufan memunculkan hoverboardnya lalu berputar-putar hingga menciptakan angin topan dan siap untuk menerjang Gempa.

"KAMI AKAN MEMBANTU!"

"POLAR BEAR BAYANG! SERANG!"

"TUMBUKAN PADU!"

"SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJU!"

"AKU AKAN SELAMATKAN PENDUDUK!" Gopal yang merasa ketakutan langsung mengevakuasi para penduduk ke tempat yang aman.

Sedangkan Gempa hanya menyeringai seram, "GOLEM GOLEM GOLEM TANAH! GOLEM NAGA TANAH! TANAH PELINDUNG! BERLAPIS-LAPIS!" Gempa memukul-mukul tanah di bawahnya dengan brutal, menciptakan 3 golem tanah dan 1 golem naga tanah serta tanah menjulang tinggi yang sangat banyak hingga taman tersebut hancur dan mengurung teman-temannya (Yang mungkin musuhnya sekarang).

Fang, Yaya, Ying, Taufan, dan Halilintar terpisah karena tanah pelindung yang dibuat Gempa.

'Gawat!'

Fang yang hendak mengeluarkan elang bayang dikejutkan dengan kehadiran salah satu golem tanah milik Gempa. "APA?! TCH, POLAR BEAR BAYANG!" Bayang itu langsung menyerang golem tanah.

Namun, sia-sia. Karena golem tanah itu sudah berkali-kali lipat kerasnya dibanding yang biasanya. Dengan mudah, polar bear bayang dihancurkannya. "Sial..."

Yaya yang terbang untuk keluar dari tanah pelindung tersebut dicegat oleh golem naga tanah. Langsung saja perempuan berhijab itu melancarkan pukulannya. Namun sia-sia, golem naga tanah tersebut malah melilitnya hingga ia lemas dan jatuh ke tanah dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Taufan yang punya inisiatif terbang juga dicegat golem naga tanah dan terlibat pertempuran yang sengit. "CIS, BEBOLA TAUFAN! GERUDI TAUFAN! HIYAAAA!"

Ying, yang tengah berlari cepat malah menabrak golem tanah yang tiba-tiba melompat ke depannya. Sontak saja, golem tanah tersebut langsung menangkap Ying dan menawannya dalam genggaman tanahnya.

Sekarang tinggal Halilintar yang kupingnya panas mendengar tawa puas –mengerikan—dari Gempa.

Tentu saja ia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Cuma dibatasin satu dinding tanah doang kok. Sedangkan tawa Gempa sampai 50 oktaf (?) dan seperti sedang menyanyi seriosa.

Oke, Author serius lagi kok. Jangan dilemparin granat!

"AHAHAHAHA! BEGITU SAJA KALIAN SUDAH KEWALAHAN, HM? AHAHAAHA!" Ya, kira-kira begitulah tawa Gempa. Dan Halilintar bersumpah akan menutup mulutnya jika ia sudah tertangkap nanti.

"Gerakan kilat." Dan detik setelahnya, Halilintar sudah ada di depan Gempa.

Tempat Gempa sembunyi kali ini cukuplah luas dengan dibatasi dinding-dinding tanah yang menjulang lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya. Seperti memang disiapkan untuk berduel.

"Oh, kau datang lagi. Kita belum sempat mengobrol tadi, kan?"

"Kagak usah sok akrab coeeeggg! Dasar orang gila! Gue laporin bapak gue, lo abis nanti!"

"Woi! Emang kita lagi di Makassar apa? Jangankan Makassar, Indonesia aja enggak!"

"Bodo! Emang gue pikirin?! Suka-suka gue, lah yaw~!"

...Sejak kapan mereka berdua bisa pake bahasa gaul?

Oke oke, Author serius!

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita duel."

GLEK

Gempa mengisyaratkan Halilintar untuk maju lebih dulu dengan tangan batunya, "Kau lebih dulu."

"Huh! Pedang halilintar! Pecutan halilintar!" Halilintar berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah Gempa.

"Kemarilah kucing kecil," Gempa mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya. "Dan jemputlah ajalmu.."

'Apa?!'

Wajah santai Gempa berubah menjadi serius. Kali ini, Gempa benar-benar sedang serius akan membunuh salah satu pecahannya.

"Tumbukan tanah!" Gempa memukul tanah dan muncul tanah-tanah runcing yang langsung mengarah pada Halilintar. Halilintar yang masih kaget tidak bisa mengontrol larinya dan terkena serangan Gempa.

"Ukh! Kilauan kilat!" Halilintar membuat tubuhnya menjadi bercahaya dan menyilaukan mata.

Dan saat Gempa menutup matanya karena silau, Halilintar melempar beberapa bola kilat ke arahnya.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Gempa tersengat bola-bola kilat bertenaga ratusan volt tersebut karena tak sempak menghindar.

"Kena kau.."

"SIAAAALLL! KAU MEMBUATKU MAKIN MARAH! OMBAK TANAH!" Gempa dengan amarah yang memuncak memukul tanah yang ia pijak dengan sangat keras, menciptakan tanah yang bergelombang seperti tsunami. Dan siap menelan Halilintar.

"GERAKAN KI—,"

"TANAH PENCENGKAM!" Dengan sigap, Gempa mengurung Halilintar dengan tanahnya sebelum sang pengendali petir itu kabur dari serangan mematikannya.

"Tidak! Ukh! Lepas!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MENANG MELAWANKU SEKARANG! AHAHAHAHA!"

Ombak tanah itu semakin dekat. Halilintar pun memilih untuk pasrah.

Saat Halilintar menutup matanya—

"KOKUN ANGIN!" Sebuah pusaran angin menyelimuti Halilintar dan bocah serba biru di sampingnya juga melindungi mereka berdua.

"Tau...fan..?"

"Jangan mudah menyerah! Oke?" Bocah bernama Taufan tersebut mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Halilintar.

"Oh~ Kau ingin aku habisi juga ya~? Baiklah.. GOLEM KRISTAL! SERANG!" Golem tanah dengan tambahan batu kristal langsung tercipta dan hendak menyerang Taufan juga Halilintar.

"Jangan lupakan kami, Gempa."

"Iya wo, kau kira kami akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Kau sudah sombong sekarang."

Gempa langsung berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati Yaya, Ying dan Fang tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

'APA?!'

"HARIMAU BAYANG! SERANG!"

"TEMBOK TANAH!" Gempa menciptakan gundukan tanah yang tinggi untuk menghalangi harimau bayang Fang. Lalu, ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Ia langsung menghadap belakang dan mendapati Ying tengah melambai padanya.

"Halo, Boboiboy!"

"HA?!"

"SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJUUU!"

"TCH! TUMBUKAN...TANAH!" Muncul tangan batu besar dari dalam tanah yang menepis serangan Ying. Ia tak menyadari Yaya yang tengah tersenyum manis –seram—sedang bersiap di belakangnya.

"Kau mengajariku untuk tidak lengah. Tapi kau lengah kali ini. GRAVITI PEMBERAT!" Kedua tangan Yaya yang terselimuti bola pink transparan ia arahkan ke bawah.

"UWAAAKKHH!" Gempa langsung tersungkur ke tanah karena Yaya membuat gravitasi di sekitarnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih berat.

"Hufftt.. akhirnya.."

"SIAAAALLL!"

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

"Jadi, aku yang kalah itu akan menjadi umpan? Begitu?"

"Yap."

Taufan hanya garuk-garuk kepala sambil cengengesan saat mendapat deathglare dari Halilintar. Sedangkan Yaya dan Ying hanya terkekeh geli.

Setelah Gempa dikalahkan, Taufan menghancurkan tanah yang menawan Halilintar juga dinding-dinding tanah tersebut dengan gerudi taufannya. Yang tentunya dibantu Yaya.

Gopal yang baru saja kembali setelah menyelamatkan para penduduk langsung bergidik ngeri melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Terutama Gempa yang masih terus memberontak.

Gempa yang masih menunjukkan sifat agresifnya (?) langsung diikat dengan bayang yang dibuat Fang dan dibawa Taufan menuju rumah Tok Aba dengan hoverboardnya.

Fang sempat kewalahan saat ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Gempa hampir terlepas karena kekuatan yang sangat kuat dari si pengendali tanah tersebut.

Tapi, yang paling mengganggu adalah umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Gempa, seperti "Lepaskan aku!" atau "Aku akan menghabisi kalian nanti!" dan lain sebagainya.

Sungguh, Halilintar sekarang benar-benar menutup mulut Gempa dengan selotip hitam.

Dan Gempa terlihat seperti tawanan para penculik.

"Bagaimana, Ochobot? Kami harus segera bersatu sekarang." Taufan terus bertanya pada Ochobot saat sfera kuasa generasi ke-9 itu tengah sibuk memindai tubuh Gempa.

Dan setelah beberapa menit memindai secara keseluruhan, Ochobot menghentikan aksi pemindaiannya, "Hmm... sebenarnya tidak ada yang berubah dari Gempa. Hanya saja... ia tidak memiliki rasa belas kasih lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Haish.. maksudnya, Gempa ini mempunyai rasa belas kasih yang tinggi. Hingga ia terlalu takut mengeluarkan kekuatannya karena berpikir keamanan akan terancam olehnya. Karena itu, ia tak pernah menggunakan kekuatan penuh saat melawan musuh-musuhnya jika di kawasan padat penduduk begini. Bahkan saat melawan Bora Ra pun kekuatannya masih setengah-setengah karena ada 6 Boboiboy lain yang menyerang..."

"Jadi, maksudmu..."

"Ya, Gempa yang telah kehilangan rasa belas kasih itu tidak lagi takut akan keamanan keadaan sekitarnya hingga ia berani bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh. Namun, semua sifat lain seperti bijaksana, cerdik dan lainnya masih ada hingga ia menjadi begitu berbahaya."

Kali ini, Gopal ikut bertanya _pada bapaknyaa~_ , eh? "Jadi, bagaimana cara kita mengembalikannya seperti semula?"

"Adu Du pasti punya penawarnya!"

"Kalau begitu, kami akan mengambilnya!" Yaya dan Ying langsung keluar dari rumah Tok Aba menuju Markas Kotak.

Halilintar mendekati Gempa dan memperhatikannya sejenak, "Hei, kau masih hidup kan?"

"-_-..."

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

Yaya dan Ying kembali ke rumah Tok Aba setelah beberapa menit keluar. Mereka membawa sebuah botol kaca bening berisi cairan berwarna biru yang langsung diberikan pada Ochobot.

Halilintar melepas selotip hitam yang menutup mulu Gempa dan—"Dasar kalian orang-orang tak berguna! Aku akan—glek."

Ochobot yang juga sudah kesal langsung saja memaksa Gempa meneguk penawar tersebut.

Setelah itu, cahaya emas menyelimuti tubuh Gempa. Dan diiringi erangan kesakitan Gempa. "UWAAAAKHHH! AAAARRGGHHH!"

Setelah beberapa detik, teriakan Gempa dan cahaya tadi menghilang. "Ukh... ha..?"

"Ge-Gempa..?"

Mata Gempa yang tertutup kini terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan iris emasnya yang indah. "Eh? Kawan-kawan..?"

Sontak saja semua yang ada di ruangan itu bernafas lega.

"Kenapa kalian bertingkah aneh gitu? Dan... apa-apaan bayang ini?"

"O-oh.. tidak ada apa-apa.."

Fang langsung menghilangkan bayang yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Gempa.

"Pasti ada apa-apanya. Gak usah bohong, deh..."

"Gak kok!"

"Sudahlah, se-sebaiknya kalian cepat bersatu! Nanti lupa ingatan lagi." Ochobot mengalihkan perhatian Gempa.

"Hmm.. betul juga," Gempa lalu berdiri dan memberikan aba-abanya. "BOBOIBOY CANTUM SEMULA!" Halilintar dan Taufan menyatu dengan diri Gempa dan akhirnya menjadi Boboiboy yang asli, dengan topi jeruk bertanduk berlambangkan petirnya.

"Haha.." Semua teman-teman Boboiboy dan Ochobot langsung terkapar di lantai rumah. "Terbaik..."

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Fin Dengan Gajenya**

* * *

 **Ahaha XD Akhirnya kelar *renggangin tangan* Gak terasa, 2 hari buatnya.. Capek..**

 **Nah, inilah hadiah kemerdekaan Indonesia dari saya ;)**

 **Dan... SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN SEMUA~!**

 **Semoga Indonesia semakin jaya, agama dijunjung tinggi, semakin keren-keren karyanya, dan gak malu-maluin lagi X))))**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Review? *dengerin ost BoBoiBoy The Movie***


End file.
